The use of portable multifunction devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary portable multifunction devices include the iPhone™ and iPad™.
Such portable multifunction devices typically operate in a mobile operating system environment. Applications running in such environments may store compatible files in application-centric libraries, with each application acting as the portal to the files in its application-centric library. Due to common limitations of mobile operating system environments, applications may have restricted access to files stored in the application-centric libraries of other applications.